


skaia.net Labs

by shadowNova



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Corruption, Horror, Replay Value AU, Skaianet Labs, Speedrunners, skaia.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/pseuds/shadowNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something lurks within the bowls of the skaia.net laboratory- something that this session will soon discover, due to three speed runners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

CURRENT octagonMaterialist [COM] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board transparentCatnip.

COM: She's slowing us down.

CURRENT grayscaleNativity [CGN] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CGN: Yes. I've noticed.

CURRENT hystericalRobber  [CHR] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CHR: As have I.

COM: We need to get rid of her.

CGN: How? We can't kill her- we'll end up getting killed by the others.

CGN: Unless...

CHR: You have got an idea.

CGN: skaia.net Labs. It spawned in with her land.

CHR: I believe I see where you are going with this. We get her to go in there, and allow the dungeon take care of her?

CGN: Bingo.

COM: I'll handle getting her to go in. She's naive- I can work with that.

CHR: So we are in agreement, then? transparentCatnip is to be disposed of?

CGN: Agreed.

COM: Agreed.

CHR: Good. Don't let the others find out.

COM: Of course. We're not Sboobs, HR.

CHR: I'll take your word for that.

COM closed memo.


	2. Chapter One

On a bright, colorful planet, a young man sat with his laptop out, lying on his stomach. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his yellow- mostly yellow- eyes scanning the screen in front of him. He moved the mouse cursor down his contact list, until it hovered over the name transparentCatnip. Opening it up, he began to type.

 

\-- octagonMaterialist [OM] began pestering transparentCatnip [TC] \--

OM: Hey TC.

TC: Hey!

TC: What's up?

OM: I think I may have figured out how to help you master your aspect.

TC: Oooo? Tell me tell me tell me!

TC: *Is TOTALLY bouncing! Bounce bounce bounce!*

OM: Heh. Hyper, are we?

TC: YES!

TC: It -sucks- not being as good at this stuff as you guys are! I feel like I'm slowing everyone down!

OM: It's fine.

OM: So, you know that building that entered the Medium with you?

TC: Yeeeeeah? What about it?

OM: There's a special, optional dungeon inside, called skaia.net labs. It's really long, and pretty good for leveling- by the time you reach the bottom, you'll probably have climbed at least ten rungs.

TC: Oh wow! So you want me to go in there?

OM: Yeah. You'll need to leave your sprite pendant with me so I can work on GN's dwelling spire, though, because it won't work while you're down there.

TC: ...But I thought we were supposed to never take it off?

OM: Special circumstances. This way, you can go through the dungeon without having to worry that you're keeping GN from reaching his next gate.

OM: Don't you trust me?

TC: Of course I do! It's just...

OM: It'll be fine, Catnip.

OM: Meet you outside the dungeon in two hours?

TC: ...Alright.

OM: 'Atta girl.

\-- octagonMaterialist [OG] stopped pestering transparentCatnip [TC] \--

 

The man smirked in triumph, opening up a memo.

CURRENT octagonMaterialist [COM] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board transparentCatnip.

COM: She's agreed to go in.  
COM: I'll be meeting her inside to take her pendant.  
COM: That is all.

COM closed memo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters, for now, will be short. They'll be getting longer, though!  
> Also, I realized while writing this chapter that the acronym for octagonMaterialist should be OM, not OG. Oops. Fixed now!


End file.
